Adopted
by KayIsMyBff9496
Summary: Taylor Isabella Swan is secretly in love with Edward Cullen . But when Charlie dies she is adopted by the Cullens .What will happen . I'm Suck at Summarys... Rated M bcuz of LEMONZ
1. Chapter 1

**OK So Hi this my first story so hope you like it ! = ] **

_

* * *

_

_Taylor POV _

I walked out of the shower and got dressed . As I walked outside to start up my Audi I saw a note stuck to the front door . I read the note , Taylor we need to talk . Then at the bottom was a crappy signature that read Mike Newton . Great another fabulous day in Forks ..

I arrived at school with my purse slung over my shoulder . I walked into Biology with Edward Cullen looking as sexy as he always does . With Jessica staring at him . Not that I blame her . But well lets just say Edward Cullen was a player . He was the kind of guy that I naturally avoided . .The ones that have slept with almost every girl . I'm " Popular " . Well if that's what you want to call it but yeah I sit with the prettiest girls at lunch . Who are some of the meanest people ever and will stab you in your back when you turn around . But , I'm still a geek . I love books and Biology is my favorite class . So you know everything about me now , almost .

"Nice to have you join us Miss Swan . " said Edward . " Shut up . I actually want a good grade today so leave me alone . " I whispered . " Now , If Edward and Taylor can pause their conversation until after class then I think we can continue " Said Mr. Banner  
" Now , " He continued , " Open to page 568 and with your partner go over the organism's life cycle . " Great more partner work . We went over the life cycle I wasn't completely lost I mean , just a little lost . When we were done the bell rang . I walked away to Mr. Mason's class . I stopped by the bathroom to check My text messages . Just one , from mom _Taylor Isabella Swan Call Me When You Get Home ! _I replied _ .....OK ? _. I wondered what was up .

I sat next to Mike , who gave me a questioning look . " What ? " I asked He starred at me . " Didn't you get my note ? " I had completely forgot . " Yeah , oh yeah um what do you wanna talk about ? " I remembered . " Well , do you wanna go out ? " Wow , I hadn't expected this . " Mike , Jess really likes you . " I made that up . She was in love with Edward . " Yeah I guess your right . " He said Obviously let down .

The next class flew by in a rush just a bunch of Spanish gibberish . So , I lazily headed to lunch . I grabbed an apple off of Alice's plate . " You gonna eat this ? " She looked at me . " You need to eat more than an apple . Go ahead . " She sighed " I'm not that hungry " I took a bite it gave my stomach something to digest until dinner . I looked across the cafeteria . Edward walked up and sat down next me . I just about shit a litter of puppies ! The hottest guy in the world and he sat down next to me ! But , I acted calmly like he wasn't even there .  
" Hello Taylor . " He said . I looked at Alice . " Hello . " I replied . " Why so sad ? " He asked . " Why do you care ? " I asked . He ignored the question and replied " Why did you reject Mike ? " Well looks like everybody knows that now .

" I prefer guys who talk to my face and not my chest ! Why do you even care fuck off ! " I got touchy when people got in my business .

" Taylor come on let's go " Alice replied

" Taylor I'm sorry look I just came to see if you were okay . " He asked

" I'm not my Dad died last week and your asking if I'm okay ? " I asked

Just before he said he said something the intercom came on said _Taylor Swan come to the office immediately !_ I turned and said my favorite " Great another fabulous day in Forks ! . " I marched off to the office . I walked in and said " I was called ? "

"Yes it seems we have found adoptive parents " Said Mrs. Greene

" What !? " I asked

" Yes Mrs. and Mr. Cullen have asked to adopte you . But their are no other options so you will have to move in with them . "

My jaw and my heart stopped . I ran to my Audi . I looked around for my keys and then remembered I left my purse at lunch . I got out and walked to the lunch room . " Whats wrong sweetie ? " Rose asked . I felt my face I had been crying . Oh my god . I probably looked like a baby . " Nothing . " I said . " See what you did Edward you ruin everything ! " Emmett yelled . He gave me a hug which I accepted . " It's not Edward's fault . " I said . I grabbed my bag and walked away . The rain soaked my back . On my way home I listened to Paramore . I Walked inside and changed when I was done I decided to take a shower . I let the water run over me . As I was putting on my clothes the phone rang . I ran downstairs and answered it .

" Hello " Edward said

" Hi "

"Can you come over , please ? " He asked . I thought about it . " Fine . " I grabbed my keys . I walked out in the rain and started the Audi .  
I drove to the Cullen house . I knocked on the door . As I walked in I was shocked at what I saw .

* * *

**he he** **I know what happens I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow ! Peace ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Sorry it took so long to post . I had to do some School Shopping on Saturday and then I went to the races Saturday night . Sunday ( Yesterday ) I went and got my nails done and went to the Movies so Sorry . = ] Anyways enjoy and don't forget to post a review ! **

* * *

_Taylor _POV

As I walked in I was shocked Tanya and Edward were on the couch making out . Tanya was wearing a slutty shirt and jeans . They obviously didn't hear me come in the door . Edward looked up and was surprised that I was there he obviously didn't know if I drove fast that I could be here in 5 minutes . I started to cry even though I didn't know why . I ran up to Alice's room . The door was locked . I tapped on it . " Alice please , open the door . " Alice came to the door . " What the - . Oh . Hi Taylor whats wrong sweetie . " I started to say something but the tears i were trying to hold back came rushing outof my eyes in a blur .

She held me . I sobbed into her shirt . " Go look downstairs . " She walked around the corner . Then down the stairs . I heard the front door slam . I heard footsteps come from around the corner . I looked for Alice but it wasn't her . " Taylor . Sorry I didn't expect you to be here so fast . " Edward said . He reached up to touch my face . I stopped him . " Don't touch me . " I said . I had had a crush on Edward since we were 7 . We dated when we were 14 . But that was three years ago . He cheated on me with Tanya . And apparently they still had feelings for each other .

" Please just if you care for me you'll leave me alone right now ." I told him . " Where's Alice . " I asked . " Oh well she's downstairs talking to Carlisle and Esmee . " He said like nothing had happened . " So you and Tanya ? . " I asked . " Well no she just started kissing me and I couldn't stop her . Please don't be mad . " He said . I was about to tell him something smart ass but a door down the hall open . Emmett walked around the corner . " Hey little sis' . " He saw that I had been crying and then looked at Edward . " What the hell have you done now !? " He hollered . Edward looked surprised . " Well Taylor walked in on me and Tanya kissing . But , I didn't know that Tanya was coming . I tried to explain to Tanya that we weren't good for each other and she started kissing me . " Edward turned to look at me . " Wait why are you crying ? " Emmett reached back at slapped him in the head . " You ass . Taylor would you like to explain why your here . " I looked at him . " Oh I called her over . " Emmett looked shocked . " Why ?" Just then Esme called " Taylor . Honey . Please come downstairs . " . Emmett lead the way down the stair case . He in the middle of the couch and pulled me into his lap . Rose and Alice sat on either side of me . While Edward stood over in a corner and Jasper stood on the other side of Alice . Carlisle and Esme walked in the room . " Hello Taylor . " Carlisle greeted me . " Taylor please don't be mad sweetie what were we supposed to do let you go to Phoenix ? " I looked at her . " What are we talking about ? " Alice Rose and Edward asked . " Well Taylor has been adopted ! " Esme said . " Thats great does she have to move ? " Jasper aked . " Oh well yes . " Esme said . " No !" Edward said . " Taylor come here . For some reason I walked over to him . He grabbed my arm and walked onto the front porch .

He grabbed me around my waist and kissed me . It was passionate and sweet . " Taylor I love you . I always have . Please I never cheated on you . It was Tanya . She kissed me and you happened to be there . I'm so sorry I can tell how much i've hurt you . I'm sorry . " He finished . " I can't believe you . I can't ever trust you after what happened . " We turned around and walked inside after starring at each other . " Now that you two have come back . I will anounce where Taylor is moving . " They all look at each other in aticapation . " Here ! " They all looked shocked . " Yes ! " Emmet , Jasper , Alice , and Rose cried in unison . " What ! " Edward cried in disbelief . I walked up to Esme and gave her a hug . " Honey , Alice and Edward can go and help you pack . " She said . I walked up to Alice and said " Can we go now ? " She looked at me . " Yes , Edward come child . " She said . " Don't call me that . " He said obviously pissed .

We got in my Audi and I drove to my house . Alice sat in the passenger seat . Edward sat in the middle in the back . " I meant it . " His velvety voice said in my ear . I drove to the house . I had a lot on my mind .

* * *

**Sorry I know it was short I'll post and Edward POV next ok ? Well Edward is in some deep Shit ! Ok ... peace . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry it took so long my granny passed away . So I hope you enjoy . **

* * *

_Taylor POV_

When we arrived at the house Edward stood by my bedroom door and waited for a bag to come out . Me and Alice packed everything in my room we were done in an hour Edward seemed a little tired but we were excited . As we rode back to the house Alice would just go on on about how we needed to start shopping . " Well yeah Taylor you need some dresses . " She said " What ? Oh no . I'm good . " I said . The drive home was very quiet .

_Edward POV_

Ounce we got home Taylor , Alice , and I unloaded her Audi and carried the bags upstairs to the spare room next to mine . I asked if they needed my help but , Taylor wouldn't let me help her . She wouldn't even talk to me . So I walked to my room. As I collapsed on my bed . I let all kinds of thoughts flood my mind . I loved Taylor . I had since we were 7 . But she wasn't my type . She was sweet , smart , and nice . I didn't deserve her but she loved me . Or at least she had . So i asked her out when she said yes my world felt so complete . But , Tanya had heard we were dating . Tanya kissed me one day . Taylor saw us . And that's how I fucked up . Taylor was devastated . She has barely dated anyone since then . I had screwed up the last 3 years of her life .

I plugged my Ipod to it's dock . As some Claire De Lune filled my room . I heard Alice leave Taylor's room . I got up and went to her room . I cracked open her door . She was lying in the middle of her green king sized bed . She was holding her notebook concentrating on something very hard . It look like an old note or something very wrinkled up . I turned to leave her to her concentration . " I know your there . " She said without looking up . " Sorry . " I mumbled as I turned to leave . " You can stay . But , I have to warn you I'm very boring . " She said . " I smiled " I think your very interesting . " I said . She smiled . I sat next to her . " Whatcha writing ? Or studying ? " I asked . " Um . Nothing . I better get a shower . " She said as she put her notebook up and grabbed her robe . I walked over to her . " I'm sorry about earlier . I love you . I always have . But I need to take baby steps or something . You'll have to be patient . " She said . I smiled my heart fluttered . She stood on her tip toes and kissed me . I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto her bed . I felt her smile . She rolled over . Where she was laying at my side . She sat up and layed over me . " I've missed you " I said " You go to school with me . " She said " You know what I mean . " I said . " I've missed you too . " She mumbled into my chest . I pulled her into a kiss she allowed me entrance to her mouth . Her mouth rested there . I smiled . " I need to go . So you can get a shower . I'll be downstairs . " I said . " No , please no . I've lived without kissing you for 3 years please . " She begged . : Come on . " I said as we walked downstairs . I walked into the piano room . " I'll be right back . " She said as she turned and left . I heard her footsteps go down the hall . I started to play the song that first came to my mind . As I played the piano piece for _Whats left of me ._ I started to sing .

_Watch my life pass me by  
In the review mirror  
Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day stuck  
In the shadows of my mistakes ...._

Taylor walked in and sat down . I smiled as she started singing .

_Cause I want you and I feel you running underneath my skin  
Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find a place I've never been _

She paused and I started singing again

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But , you can have whats left of me_

When I finished she smiled and kissed me . It was so passionate . I laughed . I noticed she was crying . She shook her head and wiped her tears away . As we walked upstairs . She said " I had better go to bed . " I looked at her . " Of course . " I walked her to her room . As she went to go into her room I stopped her . " I could sleep in your room tonight if you don't mind . Sleep only of course . " I added as she laughed . " I'm fine . Remember baby steps . " She said . " Okay ... " I said as I laughed . She went into her room. As I walked into my room . I slipped of my pants and shirt .I layed down and dreamt of my love .

_Taylor POV_

I slipped into some of my night shorts that were to short to be called shorts and a yellow tank top . I went to sleep . Thinking of why I had said no to Edward . I eventually drifted into sleep .

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked it I'll write again tomorow . **


End file.
